Following Illusions
by Nahnime
Summary: Everything is new to Rin, a new school, new job, a new family, a new lifestyle all together. Will she fall for the right man? Will she fit in at her new school? It may feel like a total average storyline for Rin but everything shes known can be deceiving. *ALTERNATE UNIVERSE*
1. New beginnings

Ring. Ring. Ring.! Sounded the persistent alarm designated to wake Rin, the young teenage girl from her sleep. Rin slowly eased her fatigued body out of bed. Sitting up at the edge of her bed she rubbed her half shut eyes, she hadn't gotten much sleep during the past few nights.

You see Rin had just moved into town with her mother Usagi Yoshie. Usagi was a very hard working woman. In the previous small town in which they lived, Rin's mother was unable to find a job, so she moved her family of two to a new town. A town that was considerably far more safe because of the fact that in this town everyone could coexist in peace together. Youkai. Humans. Half youkai. Anyone could live here free of troubles. But that still didn't mean that everyone was equal, that everything was fair. No. It wasn't like that at all. However it would suffice for the time being.

Rin reached over to her side table pressing the "off" button on her provoking alarm. Then she reluctantly made her way off of her cozy futon making her way to flip on her light switch. "unghhh," Rin groaned letting her body stretch a little. Turning around Rin took a peak at herself in her mirror. As usual she looked a mess. Nothing a little primping and prepping can't fix. Rin proceeded to her bathroom where she took a shower, brushed and blow dried her long black silk of hair, got dressed, and put on a touch of makeup. Afterwards she headed downstairs, following the delicious scent of her mothers cooking. There in the kitchen she saw her mother setting a plate of breakfast for her on the counter. Her mother often did this before leaving for work.

"here you are Rin, I'm going to head off now," her mother said sweetly. Usagi took her daughter in a quick embrace before leaving "Have a good first day of school."

"Thanks mom, I love you, see you after school." Mother and daughter broke their embrace. Rin watched as her mother walked out the door closing it behind her.

Rin sat down at the table to finish her breakfast that was calling at her taste buds. As she ate Rin wondered how her first day of sophomore year would be like. _**hm I wonder if I'll make any new friends today? **_Rin thought to herself as she consumed the rest of her meal. When she was done she packed her remaining things and headed out the door.

Rin walked at a steady pace on the sidewalk making her way to the bus stop just ahead. After about 5 minutes of walking Rin arrived at what she presumed was her stop. Rin noticed three other students waiting for the bus to show up as well. Rin slowly ceased her pace and stood stiffly close to the road trying not to acknowledge the others who seemed engaged in conversation at the moment. After what seemed like another 5 minutes of awkwardly standing alone, waiting for the bus she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. Causing her body to slightly flinch at the sudden touch. Rin turned around and saw a quite beautiful girl with long raven black hair, much like her own except much longer, and healthier. The girl had fair skin and light brown eyes as well. Rin felt nothing but pure envy.

"hello there, forgive me if I startled you but my name is Kikyou, and I couldn't help but notice you look a bit lost." the girl said smiling very friendly like towards Rin.

"O-hh its alright really. I did just move in town about two weeks ago, and I'm starting school here for the first time. I guess I'm just a little nervous. Oh! And I'm Rin by the way its nice to meet you." _**Geez whats wrong with me? Babbling on to her about nonsense. Good first impression Rin….**_She gave a big grin towards Kikyou attempting to cover up her shyness.

"Well I can assure you everything will be fine, and what a lovely name you have! Im slightly jealous." Kikyou giggled. She then turned around "oh how rude of me!" Kikyou looked at her other two school mates whom she had forgotten to introduce "these two are my friends Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. They are youkai as you may have noticed, since we attend one of the most famous academy's for mortals and youkai of all types."

Rin nodded in agreement. "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are brothers, Inuyasha being the younger half demon, and Sesshomaru the older full demon."

"_**And I thought I babble a lot yeesh" **_Rin didn't really need an introduction since she had been lingering there long enough to over hear their conversations. "Its very nice to meet you all" slightly bowing her head.

"As well as yourself" Inuyasha responded, Rin smiled back at him, then she happened to glance up at the older brother Sesshomaru. She had noticed his lack of engagement and emotion, it had seemed that he hadn't even acknowledged their whole conversation. Sesshomaru stood idly, looking only toward the street. Meanwhile Rin continued to wonder what his deal was. Sesshomaru had regarded the fact that she was staring at him from the beginning and was simply ignoring the girl. Feeling he had no other choice Sesshomaru returned her stare, which surprised Rin forcing her to turn away. She was highly embarrassed.

"_**oh my goodness how long was I staring at him? Great now he probably thinks I'm some kind of obsessed creep..or something." **_Perhaps Sesshomaru did think she was, but Rin's thoughts were very exaggerated at the very least. _**"I wish I could've gotten a better look at him. He's so attractive yet intimidating." **_Rin's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the sound of the approaching bus, slowing down to pick up the four. Rin was the first to enter, followed by Kikyou, Inuyasha, and last Sesshomaru.

**Authors end note: Hey guys like I said before I'm a new writer so I'm kinda sorta experimenting here with my writing. Sorry if I made some grammatical errors or anything. Hopefully its not anything major that would make you guys not want to continue reading. If I get enough support and reviews I will most likely continue writing, I'm satisfied with my beginning so far :D hopefully so are you guys! I will appreciate any constructive criticism and praise. Anyways thanks for reading guys! See you in the next chapter. **


	2. Caught in a rain storm

The bus arrived at school, everyone emptied it. Rin looked at her surroundings and observed as the silver haired youkai Sesshomaru walked by her. She kept her eyes locked on him as he made his way into the building.

"What are you so curious about Rin? Come on we'll be late for first period." Rin heard Kikyou say as she took hold of the girls wrist and pulled her into the building.

It was so huge! The school was enormous and there were so many students.

"I know this is all a bit new to you isn't it?" Kikyou asked.

"Well yes, this school is a lot larger than my old one, and there are more students that attend…" Rin drew in a sharp breath. "A lot more.."

"Don't get so down Rin! Come on what's your schedule? You should be on your way to class. Because trust me you wouldn't want to be late on your first day."

Rin thought for a moment before turning to Kikyou, "sorry haha your right I should be on my way."

"Good luck Rin, I'll see you around." Kikyou responded waving goodbye to the slightly confused girl.

Rin stared at her schedule as she walked down the hallway of the giant building. Finally Rin arrived at her class. She peered down at her schedule once again making sure it was the correct room. "This is room 45B" Rin muttered to herself. Rin opened the door to the class and was welcomed by her new teacher despite her being a little dilatory.

"Good morning, you must be Rin, welcome. My name is Mr. Muso take any seat you'd like and we'll begin with today's lesson." Rin scanned the room for an open seat. She noticed an available desk in the back near the window. For the next quarter hour, Rin listened to Mr. Muso lecture on about whatever it was he was required to teach. Which is what went on for the next three class periods. About an hour and a half after 10am was the students lunch period. Rin was feeling sort of depressed since after all she was a sophomore and Kikyou plus a lot of her other classmates are juniors. Rin had no one else she could really call a "friend".

Wandering the school Rin found a corner that appeared secluded from everyone else. She quietly brought out her lunch that Usagi had packed for her, and stuffed her face to try getting her mind off of the loneliness she was experiencing.

Rin sighed heavily "gee this really does suck…even after sitting alone for all this time no one has even given me a single thought." She stopped eating for a moment and tucked her head into her knees "how depressing." Rin's big brown eyes began to swell up with fresh tears.

"Hey…new girl why are you sitting here by yourself?" A sudden voice asked. Rin slowly lifted her head while cooly trying to make her tears subside. It was that stern looking youkai from earlier at the bus stop.._**Kikyou's friend? But what is he doing here, and how did he find me? Sesshomaru? Out of all the people, why did it have to be him? **_"I-I have no one to talk too…." Rin stuttered

"quit this nonsense, look around the halls, they are loaded with people to talk to. You choose not to speak to anyone." Sesshomaru snapped

_**You're one to talk….**_

" You appear foolish, lurking the halls alone, and crying." Sesshomaru paused as though he was going to take back what he said "crying in the corner while eating your lunch."

"huh? Y-you mean that you've been following me around?"

Sesshomaru slightly cocked his head to the right and kept a strong firm glare on Rin. "I simply have a keen eye, its not as if I care about what you do." Sesshomaru paused again looking away from Rin "Heed my words…you are causing other students to be weary of you."

Rin turned her body away from her "attacker" and kept her eyes locked onto the floor as she continued to eat her lunch.

Sesshomaru went down the hall, receiving a series of stares along the way. Everyone was kind of afraid of Sesshomaru, they should be. After all he was one of the most powerful, and prosperous youkai's in the school. Soon Sesshomaru ran into Sango along the way.

"Hi Sesshomaru!" Sango smiled throwing her arms around his neck for a brief moment.

Sesshomaru returned her friendly hug "hey Sango."

"have you seen your brother around anywhere?" Sango asked releasing her arms from around him

"No afraid not, maybe he's hanging out with some friends in the court yard."

Sango noticed something different about Sesshomaru, he showed a meager change in color to his eyes and he seemed more friendlier than usual. Maybe it was just Sango's imagination.

"So Sesshy, whats up with you lately?"

"what are you babbling about girl, I'm fine." that seemed to tick off Sesshomaru a little. He tried to get Sango out of the way, but Sango grabbed hold of his uniform sleeve forcing him to spit out some sort of explanation. Sesshomaru breathed heavily "There's this new girl."

"Yeah I've heard" Sango responded.

"She's fairly odd and she rides my bus to school now. I believe she's a sophomore, but she has a lot of junior classes." Sesshomaru explained.

"hm, that must mean she's pretty smart then." Sango replied letting Sesshomaru's sleeve go in the process.

"Maybe..I think you two would get along well. Her name is Rin. You should search for her."

"Hmm Rin? I don't believe I have…" Sango stared into space as she tried to put a finger on who the girl was exactly. "Ah! Rin! The small sophomore chick with the long black hair!"

Sesshomaru sighed "you're a genius Sango, correct, like I just explained."

"you say we'd get along well? Hahaha good one Sesshy but Rin seems to click just fine with that bitch Kikyou already." Sango's cheerful expression turned to one of hatred and anger.

"she's a kind girl Sango, there's no reason for you to dislike her." Sesshomaru retorted

"HA! that's what you think huh? Whatever. Conversation. Done."

Sesshomaru watched as Sango stormed off. A black aura clouded around her.

Later that day Rin was at the school library studying after school. She was so exhausted. Who knew that on the first day two research projects would be assigned. This school certainly maintained higher expectations of their students. Rin was about to fall asleep at the table when she felt as if someone was watching her. Not giving it much thought Rin decided she would call it a day and return home for the evening.

As Rin was walking home she still felt uneasy, it was about 5pm and still daylight outside although judging from the cloudy skies it appeared as if it were about to rain soon. The way that Rin walked home was secluded from people. Rin heard the sound of thunder and it nearly scared her half to death. She began walking really fast. Almost running. Then she looked up to the cloudy sky and rain drops hit her pale cheeks. Rin paused briefly and looked up at the sky. The truth was that Rin loved the rain, the way it dripped on her skin was so soothing. But it wasn't long before the rain got heavier.

"_**I cant walk home in this." **_Rin thought

She searched for any building or awning to shelter herself. But no luck. At this rate her uniform would be ruined. Along with her books since the rain was starting to seep into her book bag. The only thing Rin could think of was to run.

"there all done! It looks nice doesn't it Sesshy?" Sango said excitedly

"that's as good as its going to get I guess" Sesshomaru replied with a smile tugging on his lips

Sesshomaru and Sango had volunteered to decorate the halls for spirit week. Well more like Sango talked Sesshomaru into doing it since it would give him time away from his bothersome family. Sesshomaru grabbed his book bag, and walked over to a nearby window. He saw that it had began to pour.

"Hey Sango, we should get going it looks bad out there."

"oh nonsense! We'll be fine." Sango said while trying to perfect her decorations

"Suit yourself I'm going to head home before Izayoi gets too worried about me."

Sango stopped decorating and walked over to Sesshomaru who was still looking out the window.

"But its only like 5pm." Sango said.

"yea I know but that's just the way she is. Sorry Sango I'll see you tomorrow, you have a ride home right?"

"Yeah Miroku is picking me up in a half hour. I guess I'll see you tomorrow too. Buh bye Sesshy."

Sesshomaru detested the rain, it always reeked with the smell of salt and pollution he couldn't stand the way it stained his scent. Sesshomaru went to his car parked in the schools parking lot. He had a very nice car since he was born into a wealthy family. He got it for his 16th birthday. Sesshomaru sped off into the worsening rain storm. His eyes were set on the road in front of him but something caught his attention. No..someone. It looked like that new girl he met today. What was she doing? Sesshomaru slowed his speed to about 20 miles and watched as the girl tried to run against the rain that was hitting her pale face. Sesshomaru began to feel pity for her even though he wasn't rather fond of her. Rin looked soak and wet, and miserable he couldn't help but feel that way. But he certainly didn't want to deal with her awful scent of rain staining his car with that terrible smell. But….if he didn't give her a ride he would never be able to get over his guilt. Watching as Rin slowly lost her battle with the rain Sesshomaru made his decision.

**Authors note: hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. It was a pain to write though. I dunno why..it just took a while to write, and it was longer than chapter 1! So I'll keep updating. Please leave your reviews ****J **


	3. High Suspicions

Sesshomaru pulled his car over to the curb of the sidewalk where Rin was. Sesshomaru's actions alarmed Rin not knowing who was inside, she stepped away from the unknown vehicle. _**I bet this is the person who has been following me since I left school! What if it's a rapist? Or worse! A crazed killer!**_

The car came to an almost complete stop and then the windows rolled down. Sesshomaru focused on the shivering wet Rin.

"hey….get in" Sesshomaru ordered

Rin calmed down a little bit realizing it was only Sesshomaru but..did he really expect her to just hop in the car with him like they were buddies or something?

"Get in before I change my mind" Sesshomaru ordered once again this time he sounded more threatening than before

Rin stood in the pouring rain trying to decide whether or not she should go with him. At this rate her books were already ruined.

_**Hm now that I think about it..I already think I'm lost..ahh geez this would happen to me. **_

Any girl would jump at an opportunity like this. Hottest guy in school. Offering a ride. What a chance this was!

Rin's arms were folded trying to keep herself warm and dry even though she knew it didn't help. She looked up at Sesshomaru and walked toward his car. She opened the passenger door and removed her book bag from her back. She set it on the floor of the car, and got in herself. Sesshomaru sped off once again.

"Taisho dear?" Izayoi called to her beloved husband

"yes, Izayoi?" Taisho responded while levering down his book from his view, meeting the eyes of his worried wife.

"where do you think Sesshomaru is? He didn't call to say where he was going to be."

Before Taisho could answer her, Inuyasha appeared in the living room where his mother and father where.

"yanno mother, you don't have to worry about Sesshomaru so much all the time, he's perfectly capable of handling himself out there."

Izayoi turned to her son with pouting lips and teary eyes. Taisho knew Inuyasha struck a nerve.

"Son" The tone in Taisho's voice was strict and demanding.

"What? I'm only telling the truth!" Inuyasha whined

His father glared at him with frustration. Inuyasha let out a small sigh. He turned back to his mother who was now standing in the kitchen.

"What I meant mother is..he's just staying after school with that Sango girl, he'll be home soon."

Taisho and Izayoi's expressions turned to that of confusion.

"Sesshomaru is with a girl?" Taisho asked

"Well yeah, at least I don't think anything is up with them." Inuyasha's face turned slightly red hoping nothing was going on between Sango and Sesshomaru.

It seemed like it was taking forever to make it home. Where was Sesshomaru taking her anyways? A question both he and Rin were wondering.

"_**damn I forgot to ask her where she lives." **_Sesshomaru thought. Despite his nervousness the feeling never showed on his face. Rin knew the situation was awkward, and she also had no clue where he was taking her, nor did she bother to ask. Knowing all this and the fact that he wasn't going to ask her she decided to ask herself.

"um..I don't mean to be a bother but where are you taking me exactly?"

"home" he vaguely responded keeping his eyes locked on the road ahead of him

"Oh.." Rin glanced at the floor "do you know where I live?"

Sesshomaru stopped his car very abruptly. Which startled Rin. She began intwinning her fingers together while keeping her eyes to the floor. _**What the hell is he doing?**_ Rin couldn't distinguish the water from the rain running down her face apart from her sudden sweating.

Sesshomaru then turned to face the girl. He noticed her dripping wet hair and face. Her clothes were also soaked. Even though Rin tried to hide her shivering, he noticed that as well. Rin's heart began racing, she tried to remain calm so he would not sense her fear. But little did Rin know he could sense it from a mile away.

"Um..I..I uh..I'm sorry" Rin managed to whisper out through her quivering lips. The way she was acting amused Sesshomaru quite a bit. It was strange because she feared him. Sesshomaru was used to being around girls that don't seem affected by his presence and personality. At least not his close friends like Kikyou, and Sango. But this girl she was something. But then again this was the first time he had ever spent this much time with a stranger. Maybe this would be a natural reaction from any normal girl.

Retracting from his thoughts Sesshomaru reached in the back seat of his car.

_**What is he getting? **_Rin saw that Sesshomaru had grabbed hold of a clean dry towel. He held the towel out in front of Rin's eyes attempting to draw Rin out of her fear trance. Rin looked up into his eyes and with her small hands she gently took the towel from him. Rin looked back down at her lap and quietly said "Thank you.."

Sesshomaru glared at her blushing face "hn"

He began driving again and ignored Rin who was drying off her hair and face with the towel.

"Now where do you live?" Sesshomaru asked still looking directly ahead of him

"oh I live in the Yamato apartments in Misako city. Its about 10 minutes from here I'm guessing."

Sesshomaru began to drive in that direction most likely knowing exactly where it was.

When they arrived Rin got out of the car, and thanked Sesshomaru for the ride. She left the car and trotted to her front door. Sesshomaru thought about driving off but something told him to make sure she got inside safely. It was still raining pretty hard outside. Rin knocked on the front door and waited patiently for about a minute. When she got no response and didn't hear anyone inside she got worried. She turned around and looked to see if Sesshomaru was still there. To her relief he was. If only she knew where Usagi was, it was very unlikely for her to be late. At a time like this Rin wished that she had a cell phone or a house key for that matter. Frustrated Rin reluctantly went back to Sesshomaru.

"No luck?" he asked sarcastically

Rin shook her head in disappointment.

"Don't you have a cell phone?"

Rin met Sesshomaru's golden eyes and shamefully shook her head again.

Sesshomaru sighed heavily "get in" and Rin obeyed.

"Ah jeez.. Its raining even harder out there" Sango complained letting out a sigh as she stared outside the window. "I guess I can walk to the market and buy some grocery's for Kohaku, and Miroku."

Sango left the school and hurried down a few blocks, using her umbrella to shield her from the heavy rain. Sango went inside and picked up a hand basket in the front of the store. "Alright, lets see I need to get some bread, eggs, and a few bento's for Kohaku's lunch." Sango thought aloud.

Sango walked down the bread isle "oh here we go the wheat bread, just what I need." Sango reached up to grab the bread from the shelf.

"Excuse me? Your name is Sango isn't it?"

Sango turned and saw Kikyou smiling at her.

"yeah its me." Sango folded her arms in disapproval, attempting to convey the message to Kikyou

"I've heard your pretty smart Sango. So I was wondering if you can help me with my research project. I mean if its not too much trouble or anything."

"Sorry your asking the wrong girl. If its brains that you need then you should ask Rin or Sesshomaru for help." Sango walked down the isle not leaving Kikyou far behind.

Kikyou paused and then caught up with Sango who was trying to desperately get away from the one person she hated.

" oh come on Sango, I cant ask Sesshomaru because he has a lot of responsibilities in the evening, and Rin is new so I can't burden her with this. And besides you and I are both close friends with Sesshomaru so I think that we should get along better. Come on Sango What'ya say?"

Sango paused and looked at Kikyou "you sure are persistent aren't you.."

Kikyou grinned hoping Sango would agree to help her. "Fine I'll help but I cant stay long I have to get back home to my brother, and boyfriend."

"Oh thank you Sango! You don't know how much this means to me!" Kikyou threw her arms joyfully around Sango's neck. Sango hated Kikyou she always exaggerated so much, and not to mention she is fake and deceitful. But the worse part about it was she was a natural beauty. Long black silky hair. Beautiful clear skin. Big light brown eyes. "well we can go over to your place, once I check out. But first I have a little more shopping to do." Sango explained breaking away from Kikyou's suffocating hug.

Sesshomaru had finally made it home bringing Rin along with him. The two go out the car, Sesshomaru locked it on his way to the front door.

Rin was astonished at how enormous his home was. Although she shouldn't be surprised considering how fancy his car is.

"Are you just gonna stand there?"

Rin looked to Sesshomaru who was standing in front of her. Rin didn't bother to answer him but she caught up to him and stood slightly behind him while he opened the front door.

Once inside the house was even more magnificent. A huge spiral staircase. Marble floors. And everything was so spotless.

Not only was this Rin's first time being in a mans home but also inside a youkai's home.

"Izayoi…Father I'm home."

Sesshomaru and Rin stood next to each other at the front entrance, when they didn't hear anything Sesshomaru signed for Rin to follow him into the living room. Rin followed shortly behind Sesshomaru as he put their stuff of the couch. Suddenly there was the sound of foot steps. Sesshomaru knew immediately who it was. His younger brother Inuyasha. Sesshomaru turned his face away from the coming sound of Inuyasha. Rin however curiously looked in Inuyasha's direction. When Inuyasha caught a glimpse of Rin he froze, He had a confused look on his face and he looked to his brother who still had his head facing the other direction. Then back at Rin who met his gaze. "Say Sesshomaru, this isn't Sango." Inuyasha couldn't help but be drawn to the girls soak and wet body resulting from the rainstorm. Rin still hadn't completely dried when she entered Sesshomaru's home. He scanned her body from head to toe. From the plump mounds on her chest to her seductive pale legs. Inuyasha blushed at the thought of "having her." Rin on the other hand felt extremely violated so she cowered behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and stepped away from the dripping wet girl. Her actions had caught him off guard a little. Sesshomaru looked up to face his brother, and noticed a perverted expression written on his visage.

"Inuyasha you sicken me, how would Kikyou react if she saw you look at another woman that way."

Inuyasha smirked at his brother and walked upstairs to his room.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked at Rin who was still cowering behind him "lets go."

Rin nodded

Sesshomaru led Rin into the dinning room where he saw his father watching the news on a medium size flat screen tv just one of about 5 different tv's.

"father where is Izayoi?" Sesshomaru asked his father

Taisho looked at his son.

"Oh she said she was tired, so she went upstairs to sleep." Taisho responded not bothering to remove his attention from the tv.

"ahem..well this is Rin anyways, she's a classmate of mine."

Taisho shifted his eyes to the small girl still shyly standing behind Sesshomaru. "Oh why, hello there young lady, what brings you to our home this fine evening?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his over polite father.

"Hello sir I just got caught here in the rain..and Sesshomaru..my uhm classmate was generous enough to give me a ride." Rin answered trying her best not to accidentally disrespect Sesshomaru's father.

Sesshomaru and Taisho glared at the nervous girl.

"So why are you here then?" Taisho bluntly asked.

"Father" Sesshomaru retorted glaring at his father a little embarrassed

"Bwahahaha! I'm only teasing sweetie" Taisho chuckled." your welcome here anytime, besides I'm guessing your mother is working late tonight and couldn't make it home to let you in."

Sesshomaru and Rin turned to each other puzzled.

Sesshomaru looked back at to his father. "but father..how do you?"

Just then a woman in a maid dress peered around the corner.

"hello dear" the said with a happy expression on her face

"M-mom?" Rin was shocked it was Usagi, her mother. But why was she at Sesshomaru's house?

"Sorry dear I've been meaning to tell you but I.."

"Its okay mom I don't really need to know. Its pretty obvious that you are an employed maid by my classmates rich father." Rin interrupted.

Everyone laughed. Rin's mother Usagi finished her daily job working as a maid for the great dog demon, and took Rin home.

Sesshomaru stared out the window as mother and daughter left.

"hn, isn't it shameful father? That woman should show great gratitude for being able to work under us." Sesshomaru smirked.

Taisho shook his head and looked at his ignorant son "I believe we are the ones that should show gratitude..you'll see."

Sesshomaru shriveled his nose and went downstairs to his room. When he got there he wasn't very surprised to see Kagura his adopted sister had taken over the entire basement area for herself.

"Kagura get out of here you know I banned you from this area after you broke my tv last month."

"But big brother please let me stay..Im afraid!" Kagura cried.

Sesshomaru began to get angry. But he forced his anger beneath him. He would never hurt his little sister.

"Kagura go upstairs with Inuyasha, you guys don't spend enough time together anyways."

"but!" Kagura tried to beg her brother once more

"ENOUGH!" Sesshomaru held in his breath "Kagura I'm trying to be patient with you."

"you've said enough brother..I'm sorry I bothered you…"

Kagura went upstairs hanging her head low. Sesshomaru sighed a sigh of relief as he saw her disappear, but he couldn't help thinking something was up. Sesshomaru shook his thoughts away and relaxed in his room eventually drifting asleep.

**Authors note: hahaha wow that chapter was longer than I thought, all my chapters are pre-written so I just type them up while looking at my Ipod notes, and make changes as I go. Its very helpful. I feel like this story is gonna get kind of M rated as I go on…I dunno what do you guys think? Based on this chapter should I change the rating to M? I guess only time will tell. Thanks again guys!**


End file.
